Experiences of Oresama
by Koto Miharu
Summary: Drabbes y mini one-shot basados en el carismático y excéntrico capitán de Hyotei Gakuen: Ore-sama.
1. I Hair

—_S_**ummary del Chapter: **"Ore-sama había perdido y ahora tenia que cumplir la apuesta que él mismo había empezado, después de todo, Ore-sama es un hombre de palabra."  
—_P_**ersonaje: **Atobe Keigo.  
—_A_**dvertencia: **Ubicado entre el final de la ova trece y principio de la ova catorce.  
—_T_**itulo **_O_**riginal**_**: **_Vivencias de Ore-sama.  
—_D_**isclaimers: **Ni la trama, ni Keigo me pertenecen —Ya quisiera yo— todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de su estado de inconsciencia ya era tarde. Echizen había anotado el último punto para finalizar el Tie Break y acabar de una vez con aquel eterno partido.

En resumidas cuentas, el enano de Seigaku había ganado y, por ende, Hyotei había perdido sus oportunidades de llegar por último año a las Nacionales.

Se quedó quieto sin siquiera moverse un ápice, intentado asimilar su derrota y la humillación en la que ahora mismo se sentía. No solo había perdido y había decepcionado a su equipo sino que, para colmo, teniendo la confianza suficiente de que después de todo su esfuerzo y haber desarrollado su letal técnica de _Koori no Sekai _ganaría sin dudas, apostó su cabello en signo de suficiencia.

Su mirada ensombrecida bajo los mechones de pelo grisáceo que se paseaban —que despuésya_ no _se pasearían— por su rostro escondía su semblante ligeramente afligido. Derrotado.

Vio a Taki interponerse entre Echizen y el rasurador —de quien sabe donde sacó— que tenia en su brazo izquierdo con su habitual cara de póquer en el rostro, pero con toda la intención de hacer "cumplir" su promesa.

"_Seguro debe estar pasándosela en grande." _Pensó algo desapasionado mientras apartaba la mano de Echizen que se dirigía al semi largo pelo del ahora titular Taki. Lo menos que necesitaba era compasión por algo que él mismo había ocasionado. Además Atobe Keigo jamás faltaba a su palabra, fuera lo que fuera.

— ¿Crees que algo así puede echar por tierra toda la belleza de Ore-sama? —Preguntó mientras de nuevo recuperaba el control de sus emociones y mostraba su mueca de burlona suficiencia. Echizen, por supuesto, no respondió y se quedó en su habitual mutismo.

Atobe no permitiría que el mocoso de Echizen lo humillara más, por supuesto que no y, decidido a terminar con aquella tediosa promesa él mismo tomó la rasuradora de Echizen y se lo pasó por su hermoso cabello mientras los grisáceos mechones caían desperdigados por el suelo y sus zapatos de un lustroso blanco pulido.

Después de terminar su labor no tenia idea de cómo había quedado pero de algo si estaba seguro: Había quedado fatal.

— Mantente en la cima, Echizen. Después de todo has derrotado a Ore-sama, Atobe Keigo. — Sin decir más avanzó con paso apresurado y los titulares lo siguieron, sin intercambiar palabras.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? No sabía si Echizen había captado el mensaje, pero el capitán no perdonaría que Echizen de ahora en adelante perdiera. No. Después de todo, había tenido el gran honor de haber vencido a Ore-sama por primera vez en sus catorce años de vida y lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguir adelante y apuntar hacia lo más alto. Seguir superándose hasta que un día volvieran a tener un partido y Atobe se jactara de su victoria con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Mientras tanto, practicaría más esforzadamente en cada entrenamiento y, por supuesto, tenia que arreglar su ahora arruinado cabello.

_Tsuzukeru…_

* * *

.

.

.

- **O**re-sama**: **Forma que tiene Keigo para referirse a él de una forma poco refinada, pero que cambia al agregarle el "sama".  
- **T**suzukeru: Continua.


	2. II Rejection

—_S_**ummary del Chapter: **"Era interesante ver como una joven se había resistido a los encantos de él, de ore-sama"  
—_P_**ersonaje: **Atobe Keigo, menciones de Tachibana An.  
—_T_**itulo **_O_**riginal**_**: **_Vivencias de Ore-sama.  
—_D_**isclaimers: **Ni la trama, ni Keigo me pertenecen —Ya quisiera yo— todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi.

.

.

.

* * *

El joven peli-gris se encontraba en su habitación tras haberse dado un refrescante baño. Estaba con su costosa bata de baño azulada y los ojos gris acero mirando hacia algún punto indefinido de la tranquila noche en ademan reflexivo, reflexionando acerca de un asunto muy interesante y que le había divertido en sobremanera.

Él _siempre _había sido el chico ideal que cualquier chica catalogaría como "el hombre perfecto de sus sueños" y que tenía todo lo que ella desearan; punto final. Nadie nunca lo había rechazado, haciendo que el ego del capitán de Hyotei aumentara –Más, si era posible– hasta que por azares del destino –Aún cuando no creyera mucho en este– se cruzó con la hermana del capitán de Fudoumine y por primera vez alguien había osado rechazarlo.

"¡A él, el gran Atobe Keigo!" Seguramente aquella seria la exclamación de cualquiera de sus allegados de su propia institución que tanto lo respetaban –O por lo menos, la mayoría–.

Por supuesto, lo más normal es que cualquier otra persona que estuviera en su lugar se hubiera sentido ofendido, frustrado o algo molesto. Eso sería lo más lógico.

¿Por qué entonces no podía evitar tener cierta _fascinación _ante ese hecho?

Quizá fuera porque Atobe Keigo desafiaba totalmente el modelo de la lógica y era totalmente impredecible a ojos de las demás personas a su alrededor. No por nada ni siquiera los titulares de tenis, aquellos que eran más cercanos al millonario que cualquier otra persona, podían llegar a entender algunos de los actos que Atobe Keigo cometía en algunos momentos.

Así mismo, en aquellos momentos lo que el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil sentía era algún tipo de retorcida diversión e interés temporal hacia la joven, después de todo no todos los días se encontraba a una chica con una actitud tan terca y obstinada como ella.

De algún modo le recordó un poco a él.

"_Muy bien. De este modo es mucho más interesante para ore-sama." _

— Hey. Traedle a ore-sama lo de siempre. —mencionó a su mayordomo y a una joven encargada de la cocina sin voltear, dedujo que asintieron mecánicamente y fueron a buscar rápidamente la bebido no alcohólica para su joven amo.

—Aquí esta, Bocchan—respondió el hombre mayor acercándose hacia Atobe y dándole una pequeña copa de Champaña que él empezó a tomar cerrando los ojos satisfactoriamente. Admitía que esa rutina lo tendía a relajar de todo el estrés que continuamente lo perseguía tanto en la escuela, clases extracurriculares o reuniones políticas que sus padres lo invitaban para integrarlo a la sociedad.

Después de todo, Atobe Keigo no era un ser perfecto y eso había demostrado aquella joven de tanto carácter.

_Tsuzukeru…_

* * *

.

.

.

- **B**occhan: Joven amo.  
- **T**suzukeru: Continua.


	3. III Talk

—_S_**ummary del Chapter: **"Gakuto, Shishido y un Jirou dormido hablan acerca del modo de hablar de Atobe –Más específicamente, el pelirrojo acróbata-"  
—_P_**ersonaje: **Atobe Keigo; participación estelar –algunos- de los titulares.  
—_A_**dvertencia: **Ninguna. Está ubicado en el Another Story, no mucho después del final de la ova.  
—_T_**itulo **_O_**riginal**_**: **_Vivencias de Ore-sama.  
—_D_**isclaimers: **Ni la trama, ni Keigo me pertenecen —Ya quisiera yo— todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi.

.

.

.

* * *

—Mm…Y bien ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría?—susurró el pelirrojo con aburrimiento, escurriendo su dulce pudin de banana.

Pregunta al aire.

Shishido rodó los ojos. A veces Gakuto en verdad podía ser molesto (¡Llevaba veinte minutos en la misma cuestión, por dios!)

—No veo porque hay que darle tantas vueltas, Gakuto. Ya hemos visto como es Atobe ¿No? Seguro es una manera de auto idolatrarse –más- así mismo—concluyó Shishido sin mucho interés, poniendo más atención en aquel cuenco de lonches de queso que en su pelirrojo amigo.

El acróbata no le prestó mucha atención al comentario (Aunque le mandó una mirada malhumorada). Miró a Jirou, como buscando alguna respuesta satisfactoria, pero solo encontrando con que el chico se encontraba dormitando en la propia mesa, y _en su propia comida._

Bufó. Detestaba cuando no le prestaban atención

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Gakuto? No entiendo porque tanto interés en Atobe —indagó luego de un rato Shishido con algo parecido a la curiosidad. Le había extrañado un poco. Gakuto no era de las personas que se andaban con cotilleos –o por lo menos, él pensaba así de él- ni mucho menos.

—No es _interés_, es curiosidad. Y si tengo entendido que él va a ser "el capitán" del equipo tengo que saber qué clase de tío me dará órdenes—aclaró, en su defensa. Ryo frunció el seño, recordando que muy probablemente Atobe, luego de derrotar a todos los senpais, se convertiría en el capitán.

—Si quieres mi opinión, yo ya dije que muy probablemente es para agradan su ego.

El pelirrojo lo pensó por un momento, antes de añadir un:

—Quizá tengas razón.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntáis?

Ambos miraron a Oshitari Yuushi, quien estaba a su lado y se sentaba en el asiento vacío. Desde que el genio había entrado en Hyotei, extrañamente se había vuelto muy amigo de Gakuto.

— ¡Eh, Yuushi! ¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó el acróbata. El mencionado se arreglo sus lentes en gesto intelectual, musitando un:

—Si, escuché algo. Y creo que si tienes tanta curiosidad, deberías preguntarle a Atobe en persona, para salir de dudas. Él se encuentra allí—señaló hacia una mesa, que extrañamente se encontraba justo en el centro y que parecía la más fina de todas.

Él dudó. Sinceramente no le apetecía compartir una charla con el peligris por su "manera de hablar" (capaz y le cogía manía)

—La verdad es que no tiene importancia. Es una cuestión absurda.

Por toda respuesta el timbre sonó y Shishido empezó a zarandear levemente a Akutagawa—Oye, Jirou. Si no te apuras, volveras a llegar tarde.

_Tsuzukeru…_

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
